


Electric Heart

by WolfGangSBD



Series: Shipper Kotori AU [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Humor, Some Fluff, umi is bad with tech things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGangSBD/pseuds/WolfGangSBD
Summary: Umi and Kotori have been dating for some time but out of nowhere, Kotori started referring to Umi with a cute nickname. Since Umi wasn’t well versed in the matters of love, she decided to consult the internet.The problem?She doesn’t know what a history bar is.Alternate title: o no umi what is u doin





	Electric Heart

The air was cold and the sky was dreary, but Umi felt and saw the exact opposite. Warmth seeped into her bones as she took note of how bright her world had become. It was partly because she was in the clubroom (you know, with Nico’s ridiculous amount of colorful idol group posters), but it was mostly because of her girlfriend. Her adorable, sweet, kind, and unfortunately for Umi, romantic girlfriend.

“Have you seen Honoka-chan lately,  _ love _ ? She seems to be somewhere else these days.” Kotori casually asked, as if Umi wasn’t panicking internally on how she should respond. She had been using that nickname for a couple of days, but she could never get used to it.

“I, um, I think she was talking to, uh, Rin about something.” Umi oh so intelligently replied. Kotori beamed at her, not affected by her stammers at all. Instead, she squeezed her hand as a sign of affection before getting up from her seat.

“Really? I was a bit concerned since she’s been disappearing recently. Well, I’ll be right back,  _ love _ . I need to ask Nozomi-chan something really quick. ” Kotori replied as she gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

As soon as Kotori left, Umi got up and dashed for the laptop that their club used for research purposes.

With a deep breath, Umi typed up  _ ‘Cute names to call your girlfriend’ _ on the search bar, clicking the first website she saw. She screamed internally when the website took more than a couple of seconds to load, knowing that if one of the other girls saw what she was looking up, she would never be able to live it down.

Why did the club’s computer screen have to face the door? She made a mental note to talk to Nico about that one day.

With the speed of a cheetah, she read all the nicknames and memorized them. She also read the advice on the side, taking note of the fact that she should praise and compliment her girlfriend more because her girlfriend would “definitely appreciate it”. It also stated that giving your girlfriend a pet name was “pivotal in a relationship” since it showed how “intimate the two were”. 

Wow, that made total sense.

Then, an advertisement popped up with large text. It read, “How to get girls singing in a falsetto ;)”

Curious, Umi clicked the advertisement because she would do anything to help her friends sing better. Once she clicked it, the browser was immediately redirected to another page that had a list of steps on.

“Step one: Try to get her alone in a room?” Umi read out loud.

“Step two: Try to find where her sensitive spots are.” Umi continued with a confused look. With a shake of her head, she strengthened her resolve and started reading again.

“Step three: Make the setting as romantic as possible? What does this have to do with vocal training?” Umi asked aloud before trying to scroll down. However, the rest of the list was faded and when she tried to click the “read more” page, a box popped up.

“Card information? Wait, I have to pay for this?” Umi said before closing the window, having enough knowledge to know that it was trying to scam her. So, she went back to the previous page only to see that another ad had popped up. It read, “20 best ways to pleasure your girlfriend! You won’t believe numbers 6 and 9!”

Umi stared hard at it, wondering if it was like the other advertisement that popped up. But she really did want to please Kotori, so she clicked on it.

It was probably one of the worst mistakes she had ever made.

_ “Oh, yes! Mhm right there baby, ah—” _

With a loud and terrified yelp, Umi closed the browser. It had redirected her to a website of sex positions that had videos, one of which automatically played. She glared at the website before her, cursing it for making her click on such scandalous advertisements. However, before she could do anything else, she heard what seemed to be Nico’s boisterous laughter. So, she quickly exited the screen and dashed to her seat. She took out a book and tried to calm her breathing, acting as if she hadn’t done anything shameless.

Seconds after, Nico walked in with Hanayo, most likely talking about something their favorite idols had done.

“And she was like, chicken nuggets!” Nico exclaimed to Hanayo and the two started giggling crazily, making Umi look at the two in an odd fashion. Nico turned to her and rolled her eyes. “It’s an inside joke, Umi. You wouldn’t get it.”

“Sure.” Umi replied calmly, waving her off before returning to her book. On the outside, she was calm and composed, but on the inside, she was bubbling with excitement.

The next time Kotori would call her by her beloved nickname, she would definitely be able to do the same.

* * *

 

It all happened on that very same day. Muse was on the rooftop going over some dance routines. Of course, during the break, Kotori naturally went up to Umi and talked about practice.

“How was I,  _ love _ ?” Kotori asked with a shy smile, and Umi knew, at that moment, that it was her chance.

It was Umi’s moment to shine.

With a confident smile, Umi replied, “You were amazing,  _ boo _ . I’m proud of you.” She mentally patted herself on the back for being able to rhyme her response. As the main lyricist, it made her pride surge.

Unfortunately for Umi, she had mistaken Kotori’s silent astonishment as a good sign and continued, her confidence growing with each “cute” nickname she had “discovered” on the reliable, helpful internet.

“I couldn’t take my eyes off of you,  _ darling _ . In fact, I’m sure I was off a little bit off because I was distracted by you. Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you dance,  _ honey _ ?” Umi continued, unperturbed by others reactions, (well, more like lack thereof since all they did was quietly stare at her with a fusion of surprise and amusement).

Umi was sure that this was how a conversation happened between couples. She was just following the advice the website had given her, and it did  _ seem  _ like reasonable advice. After all, that’s what it said so on the internet, and Umi has heard that the internet can be  _ very _ helpful when it comes to research.

“Oh my god, they’re flirting  _ even more _ . This is all your fault, Nozomi.” Nico complained with a groan and even though Nico was on the other side of the roof, Umi still heard her and snapped out of it. She looked around and saw that the others were looking at with varying reactions of amusement.

“What are you talking about, Nicocchi? I didn’t do anything.” Nozomi responded with a mischievous grin, trying hard not to laugh but failing ridiculously. On one hand, Rin and Honoka were snickering. On the other, Hanayo, Maki, and Eli were considerate enough to try to bite back the smile that was growing by the second.

“ _ Everything _ around here is your fault.” Nico seethed and promptly got into an argument with Nozomi, which, of course, attracted Eli. Not because of Nozomi, but because of the conflict. Well, that’s what Eli says but everyone knew the real reason.

Flirting? When did she do such a shameless thing, Umi thought as she recounted her words. When she realized that, yes, she was shamelessly flirting with Kotori, her eyes widened like saucers and her face turned as red as a tomato.

Of course, Kotori, being the kind-hearted girlfriend she was, went straight to comforting her very embarrassed girlfriend. Knowing being too close would make Umi’s mind go into overload, she stood within a reasonable distance from her, shielding her away from the others and trying to get her to look at her in the face.

“Umi-chan?” Kotori asked quietly, and after a couple of moments Umi was able to gather the courage to look up at her, “I can stop the pet names if you want.”

“N-No!” Umi immediately responded, turning even more red when Kotori looked at her questioningly. “I-I mean, I just wanted to show you how much I appreciated you. I, I thought that if you could give me such an endearing nickname, then I would be able to give you several.”

At Umi’s reply, Kotori giggled softly, although not in a mocking manner. She slowly went to reach for her hand and held it gently, as if Umi would run away if her movements were too sudden.

“I’m sorry, Umi-chan. I should’ve known that using pet names would cause you to feel flustered. You don’t have to call me anything that would make you uncomfortable, okay?” Kotori apologized with a reassuring smile, interrupting Umi when she was about to speak, “Really, Umi-chan. Just your actions alone show how much you appreciate me.”

Umi blushed madly at that, and once again she completely forgot that the others were around her. With a shy gaze, she stepped forward to Kotori and hugged her, burrowing her head on her shoulder. Kotori giggled quietly at her reaction, wrapping her arms around her and patting her head softly.

Fortunately, the others had enough sense to leave the couple alone to sort things out. Unfortunately, they would tease Umi about the fiasco for the rest of her life.

* * *

 

“Well, that was hilarious, but at the same time, annoying.” Nico commented as soon as she walked in the clubroom.

“No need to talk about yourself, Nico-chan.” Maki said nonchalantly and Nico glared at her.

“Oh, please. I know you love to talk about me, especially after what happened yesterday.” Nico retorted with a wink and Maki blushed. Nozomi was about to call them out on it but stopped at Eli’s hard gaze.

“Don’t even say another word. We’re already skipping the rest of practice to let those two figure things out. If Umi and Kotori were to be distracted, then progress for the next set of lyrics and outfits would most likely be delayed.” Eli said, being the only voice of reason. “We should use the time here to do something productive.”

“Whatever.” Nico replied as she waved Eli off, blowing Maki a kiss before going to the laptop and turning it on. Maki just rolled her eyes at her, although she was twirling her hair with embarrassment. Nico was going to type  _ ‘cute idol dances’ _ like usual, but since Umi forgot the golden rule of the internet when it came to  _ research _ , the search engine showed a previous result.

“Cute nicknames to call your girlfriend?” Nico murmured aloud to herself. When she connected the pieces, she grinned widely and went to the same website Umi was using.

“Oh, Umi is never going to live this down.” Nico cackled maniacally as she read what was on the website. Of course, seeing Nico laugh so loudly attracted Rin and Honoka like flies to shit, so the Idiot Trio decided to see what else Umi was up to. Nico clicked on the history bar and immediately gaped at what she saw.

“Oh. My. God.”

“What is it Nico?” Eli asked and everyone looked at the three, who all had unreasonable expressions on their face.

“Um, Nico-chan. You should probably check if there’s a virus on your laptop, nya.” Rin finally said, giggles threatening to emerge.

“Y-Yeah. O-Of all the people here to actually click the clickbait.” Honoka added with as she fought to keep her laughter in. On the other hand, Nico was pissed. It was her laptop, after all.

“Wait, Umi-chan clicked on clickbait?” Nozomi asked and Nico snorted.

“We need to teach her how to use the internet. She clicked on a scam  _ and  _ some stupid porn list.” Nico answered with a frown and Nozomi laughed.

“Oh, poor Umi-chan.”

“Please, I’m more worried about my laptop.”

And so Umi went through hell for a week. Although Kotori refrained from calling Umi any nicknames until Umi herself was comfortable with it, Umi had to deal with a very angry Nico and two idiot gingers who would never let the event up. Well, at least she learned from this event that the internet was not always right.

Oh, and she also learned how to clear her history. 

For research purposes, of course.


End file.
